Stories for the past
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: Young Wilbur is just too curious, and that leaves his father at a loss of words.


Dedicated to: NobleBrokenBeauty, She's incredibleseriously. Go check out her profile she has so many great MTR stories. And she'll also forgive me when I switch out of her science class, right Noble?

Title: Stories for the past.

Summery: Young Wilbur is just too curious, and that leaves his father at a loss of words.

* * *

Cornelius Robinson sat at his desk aimlessly tapping his fingers against the side of the desk. He was watching his eight year old son run around with his new invention. 

Wilbur did always have a weakness for flying toys.

He was supposed to be sketching a design for the time machine. A project he knew was going to be a long succession of failures. Of course he already knew that eventually he would not only create one, but two time machines.

"Dad?" By the persistent poking in his side, Cornelius could tell that his son had been trying to get his attention for awhile now.

"How did you think of creating a time machine?"

That was not exactly a question that he was prepared to answer.

"Mmmmmm I guess it just kind of came to me." He said trying to sound as honest as possible. How sane would it sound to explain to his eight year old son that his older self had told him about it when he was younger?

Wilbur made a bit of a snorting sound. "I wish that would happen with my math homework..." He muttered slightly.

Cornelius chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Keep moving forward Wilbur... no matter how many calculators you break in the process."

It was an average day at the Robinson home. Well as average as that home got, but with Franny gone on one of her frog conventions, it was even quieter. It was just Wilbur and Cornelius in the invention room.

"Have you ever met anyone from the future?"

Wilbur sure was curious today, more so than usual. Cornelius didn't say anything...what had possessed his overconfident eight year old son to pursue this topic of conversation?

But the longer Cornelius stayed silent the more curious Wilbur became.

"You have haven't you? Pops what have you been keeping from me?"

Wilbur had dropped the plane and had turned his full attention to distracting his father.

Cornelius gave a small smile at his son, and tried to keep from laughing at what he was about to say.

"Yeah... But he wasn't that exciting."

Wilbur's young eyes suddenly filled with enthusiasm.

"If I met someone from the past. I'm sure it would be one of the most exciting experiences of their lives!"

The laughs were unable to be suppressed now. Wilbur gave a slightly depressed sort of look, when his father burst into laughter.

"What? It could happen! Think about it! It happens all the time in movies!"

Wilbur was acting out his scene from his movie in the room. Waving his arms trying in attempt to explain.

"Like... in the action movies, when the hero goes back in time, and then BAM he goes to the future, and meets himself!"

Wilbur did have an active imagination. He just wasn't the best at expressing it. From pretending he was a pigeon to being in an action movie, Wilbur was full of those random spurts.

Cornelius rolled his eyes smiling at his son.

"Yeah, like that would happen. Will, that's as possible as someone meeting there family in the future."

He really hoped that his son wouldn't pick up on the touches of sarcasm in his voice. He probably wouldn't. But now that Wilbur was stuck on this topic that would be unable to discontinue for the rest of the night, and knowing how the rest of the family loved little Wilbur they would agree to argue about the topic.

It was going to be hard to keep the future a secret with lying to the rest of the family about it.

"Will, you want to know the truth?"

Wilbur wasn't really gullible unfortunately...every other eight year old on the block was gullible. How did he know? Because when Will was seven he was able to convince the entire seven year old block he was from another planet... and was a king there.

Wilbur nodded leaning in closer ready to listen.

"I met an alien. But he told me that I couldn't tell anyone else about him, so you're the only one who gets to hear this okay?" Cornelius whispered to him. Wilbur was excited now and quickly came over so he could hear his father whisper the story.

"He was from another planet where they had created a way to go back in time. I was a young inventor and they wanted me to fix their time machine."

It was partly the truth at least. Just a slight species change.

"Than when I was about to fix his time machine, he brought me to the future to see their planet, and meet the family. In fact they asked me to stay with them until they figured out I was human. Then they helped me fix my mistakes and encouraged me to pursue my dream of being a famous inventor."

Wilbur nodded, and Cornelius immediately felt bad about tricking the eight year old. But then Will rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Come on dad, tell me the truth!" He wasn't giving up, and Cornelius suddenly wished his son was gullible. Maybe it was the martial arts that made him so un-eight-year old.

"Ok." His father said with a sigh. "When I went to the future I met an older you, and the rest of the family. I saved the world with your thirteen year old self from a boiler hat man which turned out to be my misunderstood room mate that was being controlled by the evil boiler hat."

Wilbur seemed to be taking it all in, and Cornelius wasn't sure whether the boy was going to run or jump in excitement of what he got to do in the future.

But Wilbur burst out laughing.

"Come on, pops, the first one was way more believable."

* * *

My first ever MTR story…….It's really short ok REVIEW!!! And fluffy more fluffy than usual….. 


End file.
